


Persuasion Demolition.

by BunnyJess



Series: Austen Construction [3]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bruce Wayne doesn't listen, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Controlling Behaviour, Dick Grayson is a Good Brother, F/M, Family of Choice, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulation, Misunderstandings, Mom!Diana, Past Tim Drake/Stephanie Brown - Freeform, Tim Drake is creepy, Tim Drake is possessive, World's Greatest Detective my ass, failure to admit the truth, planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: Stephanie and Jason have been in a relationship for a while when a dinner invite comes from Tim Drake. He's never shown a liking towards Jason before so they're instantly on edge, just as Dick is. Luckily two ex-robins and Cluemaster's daughter are on the case. Tim's plan might even enable the reunion between mother and son.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Jason Todd
Series: Austen Construction [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912156
Comments: 11
Kudos: 66





	Persuasion Demolition.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jayhood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayhood/gifts).



> part two for you my darling.

A week after finding out Steph had moved on with someone she’d known before, someone who was supposed to be dead, Tim did a complete one-eighty with his behaviour. A handful of conversations on rooftops. An apology that was so false Steph had laughed about it later with Jason. Puppy dog eyes and a kicked dog hunch.

It was all just too sudden. The circumstances too obvious to make anything he did seem genuine. The longer it went on the more Steph found herself ending patrol at Jason’s. Curling up in his arms and telling him all the ridiculous things she’d seen that night, waiting until morning to discuss the Tim situation. Both needing clear heads and hearts to properly spoil the puzzle he was obviously setting up.

The weirdest moment happened a couple of months later. An invitation casually thrown Steph’s way to the dinner Tim was hosting at his, including Jason without saying his name as they were in the cave. Adding just enough intrigue the rest of the younger Bats bugged her to bring her partner.

She’d fled the cave as soon as she could. Phoning Jason to complain about Tim’s underhanded tactics. In her rush she hadn’t noticed the black and blue shadow following her.

Dick waited until Steph had finished her call and stepped out of the shadows. Hands raised and a frown on his face. Launching into an explanation about how he’d noticed Tim’s behaviour shift and his obsessive need to know her every move.

It weirded her out. Knowing just how far Tim was going. It reminded her too much of how he’d been before they’d spilt. Determined to know her every move without sharing anything about himself. The only reason she ended up knowing who the family were was because she ended up injured enough that the only place to recover without arousing suspicion was in Wayne Manor.

They agreed to ditch patrol and meet up at Jason’s. Once there the trio began working out what Tim was really up to. He seemed to think he could pull the wool over their eyes. Forgetting he was dealing with two ex-Robins and Cluemaster’s daughter.

When Steph had called back not even ten minutes after hanging up dread had began to pool in Jason’s stomach. A lead weight making his nauseous. It only got worse when she said Dick had noticed the behaviour and wanted to come over to help.

He had nothing against the man, not anymore. Not after seeing the joy and relief the older bird had broadcasted upon finding out he was still alive. It’s just, it had been just that one night. Dick hadn’t returned and they’d not spoken since. All too familiar for Jason when it came to how Dick had treated him in the past.

Then he’d climbed through Jason’s window, as boneless as he’d ever been and pulled the younger man into a fierce hug. Already talking a mile a minute as he updated Jason on the back-to-back cases he’d been deep in while training two kids who were Olympic hopefuls and so required extra tuition.

Together the trio broke everything down, just as they would a Riddler case. Theories all pointing back to the same end. Tim was jealous of Jason’s relationship with Steph and had decided he wanted her back. Potentially having decided he was the only one right for her.

Armed with their theories, they’d gone along with the meal. What better way to keep an eye on a creepy stalker than by playing along and acting dumb.

The couple could hear chatter as Tim opened the door, Dick’s voice cheerfully teasing Bruce as if he wasn’t internally seething about all he’d done. The smile they were met with from Tim was too bright and his eyes shone with victory. His poker face failing so close to his apparent finish line.

Walking into the sitting room had been nerve wracking. Jason hadn’t seen Bruce or Alfred since _the_ case and he’d never met the rest of Bruce’s new kids. He didn’t want the explosion that might happen. The accusations thrown around by a man who’d promised him family and then dumped him out like a spoiled kid throwing out a toy for the newer model.

Unsurprisingly to the couple it was Dick who reacted first. Part of their plan to get him onto their side of the room, closer to Jason to prevent a reaction from Bruce. He broke the tense silence that had blanketed the room. Jumping up and embracing the pair.

“I’m so happy you came Little Wing, I didn’t believe Timmy when he told me you’d be here.” Dick said, his hands holding a shoulder of them both. Squeezing once to impart the sincerity behind his words. As obvious a signal as they could get away with.

As if a switch had been flicked Bruce stood and glared over at the second Robin. “I didn’t realise you now associated with murderers Stephanie.” Chilling voice making Jason shiver. Years of suffering under that voice, always being told he wasn’t good enough. The voice that had told him he wasn’t family anymore. That fired him from Robin. False promises torn apart to leave Jason alone once again.

She tilted her head to the side, subtly squeezing Jason’s hand. “You know I’m friends with Cass and Damian.” Faux confusion colouring her tone and forcing Bruce to admit what he actually means.

“That is not what I meant and you know it!” He roars making Jason want to run. The fear he’s spent years dealing with in therapy now confronting him.

He’d known it was going to be bad. He just hadn’t expected it to be this bad. The shaking of his hands hidden by Steph’s grip grounding him in reality.

“They were children and forced into that situation. _He_ did it of his own accord.” The Bat slowly clamps down around Bruce. Loving father replaced with dictator.

“He has a name and you should use it, especially if you want to throw accusations at me.” Everything he’d been over with his therapist collated into a burning confidence ignited by the way he dared speak to Steph. “I never killed that diplomat. He fucking slipped, you just wanted an excuse to get rid of me.”

Damian interrupted, demanding to know who Jason was. His attitude shifting when he realised all the lies his mother and father had told him about Jason’s supposed death. Lies that had scared him when he’d first met his father, forcing him to curb his own training and become what his father wanted. The truth was much worse, hurt more. Anxiety Damian hadn’t felt in years bubbled up. Jason had run away for a case his mother had told him was an accident, not even that. His death a result of a brash decision to throw all the goodwill Bruce had shown him back in his face. When in fact the case was purely Jason getting there too late to stop him tripping and falling.

Seeing him now, terrified of Bruce with Dick at his side. A silent support against the older man. It was all too much. He wanted to run. To hide away. Instead, he stayed glued to his seat. He was an al Ghul and they did not run from their fears.

There was one plan they’d both agreed would be first. A simple way to clear the air, if Bruce agreed. Dick already having warned the woman she’d be needed but not explaining fully to make her reaction more genuine.

“Call Diana and tell her to bring her lasso.” Steph stated as if it was every day she asked such a request.

Bruce stomped forwards and towered over her. Always using his body and bulk to intimidate, never focusing on what he might be making people relive. “I don’t need that when I know the truth already. Jason is a murderer and is not welcome around this family.” The snarl would have been intimidating if they hadn’t been anticipating it. Jason’s false confidence and Steph’s presence making him able to stay looking at his ex-mentor.

“That is an excellent idea Steph.” Dick cut in. Forced, like always, to deescalate a situation between Bruce and one of the newer heroes. He pulled out his phone and quickly called Diana. She promised to be there quickly. Considering she was one of the ten fastest people on the planet it wouldn’t take long.

With a second stalemate reached, Jason and Bruce staring each other down and the family refusing to intervene, Dick waited for Diana. She would clear everything up. She had to.

The first Robin didn’t care if Jason had murdered the diplomat, not after finding out all the ways Bruce lied to cover up kicking out a boy he claimed as his son. He’d even adopted Jason before he’d adopted him. He was too young to properly get to know Jason while blinded by furious jealousy. The green-eyed monster hanging onto him until Bruce claimed Jason was missing presumed dead. It hit him too fast. Realising all he’d missed out on being able to do with Jason.

A second chance had fallen into his lap and he was not giving it up for anyone. He’d failed Jason once, he wouldn’t do it again. He couldn’t.

In all her Amazonian glory, Diana marched into the sitting room. Her posture softening when she saw Jason. Tears welling up in her eyes as she saw the boy she’d thought dead. She was convinced it was a hallucination, until he waved and gave her a soft smile. Quickly taking in the other occupants it fell into place, mostly.

Now, here he stood. Happy and healthy. Well, as happy as he can be with Bruce fuming silently at him.

The need for her lasso made sense now. If Bruce had lied about his death, he probably didn’t know the full facts of their last case. Thereby making it impossible for him to admit failure and sticking to his conviction.

Diana looped it twice around Jason’s wrist and held the rest tightly. She looked into those blue eyes she’d loved as a son, now all grown up. “Who are you?” Her voice was as strong as ever. Strong enough to command a battalion of Amazonians.

“Jason Peter Todd. Born August 16th 2000.” He is on the verge of tears. Seeing Diana again after five years is as wonderful and awful as he imagined it would be.

It didn’t burn, just glowing with the magic that encouraged the truth. Proving that what he’d said was true.

There was only one way to get this dealt with quickly and then she could escape with her son and his girlfriend, her gaze catching how they held hands and tilted towards each other. “Did you kill the diplomats son, one Filipe Garzonas?”

Taking a steady breath Jason looked straight at Bruce. “No. He had tripped just as I was arriving. I was too late to save him and it’s haunted me as much as Gloria’s suicide has. I was too late to save her and too late to get her justice.”

With a vicious glee, Diana runs a hand through Jason’s hair and asks one last question. “Did Bruce ever ask you what happened?”

Instantly Bruce starts to object. Already trying to play down the power of her lasso. Disrespecting her culture as a way to hold onto his power.

At this Jason falters, curling in on himself as the night takes it out of him. “No he didn’t, he just threw me away confirming what Willis always said about how I’m trash. This is the first time I’ve seen him since he kicked me out.”

The confirmation of how Bruce made Jason feel hits Dick like a punch to the gut. His only reaction being to swing his fist and punch the man. The force of it takes Bruce by surprise. Nose breaking as the trio watch him fall to the floor with blood dripping down his face.

Steph looks over at Tim, victorious glee written all over her as she watches him stare at the scene. His plans a crumpled ruin at his feet. She knows she should be the bigger person, she could walk away with Jason and ignore everything Tim has done. The only problem is she’s been being the bigger person her entire life. Tim has tried to control her since they met, some obsessive need to own her disregarding what she wants.

“Did you forget that Dick actually cares for his brother and that you were dealing with two ex-Robins and Cluemater’s only child? Come now Timothy, I thought you were smarter than that.” It is worth not being the bigger person just to watch as Tim turns beat red and starts stammering, plans and back-up plans not having accounted for that little fact. “I wouldn’t have gotten back with you in a million years, even if Jay wasn’t in the picture.”

That final nail in the coffin seems to flip something inside the current Robin. His anger rearing its ugly head like a sleeping dragon awoken from a dormant state.

He lunges for the couple.

Diana smoothly intercepts. Grabbing his shirt collar and throwing him on top of Bruce who is immobile on the floor. His own past actions freezing him in place.

Her boot comes down to rest on Tim’s chest, pinning him to his father. “Either of you come near my son and daughter again and I’ll take all measures necessary to protect them.”

Together the trio and Diana leave. Returning to Jason’s flat as the adrenaline begins to wane.

Jason starts making up a pot of tea, throwing it out and grabbing four bottles of beer instead. He might only be twenty but he was buying beer for Willis when he was eight so getting it for himself at twenty is easy. Joining the others in his sitting room he angles to sit beside Steph when he’d stopped.

For too many years Diana mourned the loss of her son. The bright, intelligent boy who’d worked his way into her heart and quickly became her anchor to man’s world. His death had forced him back to Themyscria, the only good to come of it was the healing of bonds between her and her mother. Knowing Bruce had lied, that she’d stood and supported the man at a fake funeral anger her. Makes her want to flay him alive, only she won’t. Not when she’s got five years to make up for with her boy.

Holding him in her arms, she can feel all the ways he’s grown. All the things she missed out on. She’d promised him she’d be at his graduation. That she’d be there when he went off to prom. Take him to look at colleges. That she wanted to convince him to come to a school in Paris so they were closer.

Tears fall. Hitting Jason’s curls and soaking Diana’s t-shirt as both cry for the time they’d missed.

Jason had been convinced she’d never want to speak to him again. Everything with Bruce scaring him away from the idea of family. Convinced that the mother he’d found thanks to the man would reject him as quickly as Bruce had cast him aside.

There have been so many times over the years where he’s wanted her with him. Wanted to call her or have her hold him. Each time Bruce’s hatred of him rose in his mind’s eye and stopped him.

They eventually all get sat down, relaxing in the small space. Steph feeling a little intimidated that Wonder Woman is sat near her and apparently considers Jason a son. Her relationship suddenly going from no in-laws to one of the most fearsome women on the planet.

At least they shouldn’t have to deal with Tim again. Steph can’t help smiling at the memory of how lost and angry he looked as his plans fell apart around him. Her future with Jason safe from him, until he gets his ass back under him. Enough time for them to move and settle somewhere far from him. Being safe and together more important than the cesspit of a city.


End file.
